


Sweets for the Sweet (Podfic)

by LilBakht



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Young!Melinda, Young!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakht/pseuds/LilBakht
Summary: This is one of May's memories bookended between the last scene in T.R.A.C.K.S. and the events of T.A.H.A.T.I





	Sweets for the Sweet (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_motu_proprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweets for the Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297939) by [in_motu_proprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio). 



Standard disclaimer: Not my work! The story is In Motu Proprio's! Phil and May belong to Marvel/ABC/The Almighty Mouse. I own nothing. Not even this microphone.

Link to Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lqb8zzcg3p23e9e/Sweets%20for%20the%20Sweet%20IMP.mp3?dl=0)

(EDIT: Converted from WAV to MP3 because WAVs are moose. Mooses. Moosi.)

As always, let me know if you have technical difficulties reaching the link and if you enjoy the fic, why not go check out other works by the author? That would be cool.


End file.
